1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a display device has a refractive index changing unit provided on an external surface of an optical waveguide (optical fiber). The refractive index changing unit has the optical waveguide arranged therebetween and applies a voltage to the optical waveguide when the display device is driven. In this case, at a part of the optical waveguide to which the voltage is applied, the reflective index is changed by a Kerr effect, and the light transmitted to the optical waveguide is guided to the outside of the optical waveguide. As a result, the display panel emits the light (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 59-148030)).
In the above conventional display device, by changing the refractive index of the optical waveguide, the light is guided from the optical wave guide. However, according to the structure of the conventional display device, since the guided light has directivity in a specific direction due to the refractive index of the optical waveguide, there is a problem in that the viewing angle of the display panel becomes small. For this reason, even though the above technology is known in the optical waveguiding display device, such an optical waveguiding display device has not been put to practical use and has not been commercialized.
Accordingly, the present invention is designed to solve the above problems, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a display device capable of improving the viewing angle characteristic of a display panel.